


Down in the Police Station at Midnight

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wandering the halls of Sunhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the Police Station at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex

It is late at night in Sun Hill Police Station. Perhaps due to a recent drive to be more energy efficient, but more probably because of bad housekeeping policies, many of the corridors are in darkness. Craig is, as usual, running late. Luke is trying to wait for him without making it seem too obvious.

 

“My office, now Ashton!” The order is barked from the Sergeant's office.

 

“Coming, Sarge.” Luke rushes to obey, through the darkness, towards the place where he can see light spilling onto the floor through the narrowly open door.

 

“Did you see him? Has he come past you?” Craig's voice floats along the passage.

 

“There's nothing out here Sarge.” Luke slows to a walk and warily approaches the door.

 

“He was huge! You couldn't have missed him.” Craig's voice sounds strangely muffled.

 

“Sarge, could you give me some sort of description please?” Luke raises his hand and cautiously pushes open the door.

 

“Great big, black, hairy bugger, jumped out at me...”

 

Luke is confronted by the sight of Craig bent double near his desk. In his raised hand a sheaf of paperwork is his only weapon as his eyes desperately search the floor. Luke can't resist, his hand reaches out to stroke the firm backside, tightly encased in its regulation trousers, snaking down to reach forwards between his sergeant's magnificent thighs.

 

“And, er, did it have eight legs?” he asks.

 

“PC Ashton!” Craig straightens suddenly, a rather soppy grin on his face.

 

“Yes Sarge.” Luke is smiling; he bounces slightly on his toes.

 

“Did you see it?” Craig rubs a hand over his face.

 

“No, its dark out there.” Luke's smile grows wider.

 

“It's not funny,” growls Craig warningly.

 

“No I'm sure it's not.” Luke risks a quick kiss, and strokes the hair back from Craig's forehead in a motherly fashion. “A big, tough policeman like yourself afraid of spiders.”


End file.
